Gold & Stars
by MamzelleHermy
Summary: When an amnesic telepath meets a mysterious man called the Doctor, she wouldn't have expected for her life to change so much. But, yet it does, and without knowing it, she may also become quite crucial for the Doctor.
1. Prologue

**_Welcome everyone!_**

**_So, this is going to be one of those huuuge AN where I'm going to explain you what this stuff is about. You may ignore me but it might be helpful to read, as you wish._**

**_Firstly, I have to say I'm completely freaked out right now because this story, this story is like a baby to me. You may have noticed that it already exists but the fact is that this story is a translation / amelioration of my first "real", big Doctor Who fanfiction that I'd written a few years previously in french._**

**_Secondly, I feel obligated to mention that this story may feel a little odd as there is a really important OC in it, with which we spend a lot of time, but I swear she is indeed important._**

**_Thirdly, I have a few people to thank : photo100 would be the first because she's my Beta on this story (and on my Merlin's fanfictions) and because without her encouragements I probably would have stopped translating a long time ago (because, honestly, translating is so much harder than what you believe)_**

**_Another important person for this story would be my dear Sofyan (who hopefully would read that) and to which I dedicate this story because she's my rock, she's the Merlin to my Arthur and I love her and without her I'd be nothing, and I wouldn't even have written the french version of this fic._**

**_And finally, well, I just want to say that I hope you will bear with me on this story and, hopefully, like it at least a bit._**

**_Geronimo !_**

* * *

_Prologue_

_Only five years ago she thought her and her band would become Rock Stars, they had a project for the future, a contract, everything they could ever dream of. After all, they were beginning to get famous. She had a boyfriend she loved and who loved her. Everything seemed perfect. Well… Almost everything…_

_But then Damien died and then she met Him. She touched, with the tip of a finger, impossible things. It wasn't a love story, no, it was far more then that because He was far above all that._

_And then, she had run, because she was also very good at that little game. She had been scared, scared of the unknown, and she had thought it was the best thing to do, because she had already disappeared for a year and a half; her friends and family had already worried enough about her and been slightly cross with her. Not that they hadn't had any right to…_

_But now, she was getting ready to sacrifice herself for Him, despite all of their warnings._

_Of course, she had assured them that nothing would happen to her, that she could bear all this power and those emotions, that her plan would work. But in reality, she wasn't all that sure. Nonetheless, she had to try. Her life had absolutely no importance next to His and she knew she was the only one that could do something. Even if it meant dying, at least she would die for a good cause. After all, she should have died Three Years ago, she had lived for far too long. _

_Come what may!_

* * *

**_I know it's a lot to ask but... Any review? I'm expecting flames so you can go on._**

**_See you soon._**


	2. MK Ultra

**_Hello everyone (well, if there is anyone reading, which I hope),_**

**_So, this is it, the big Day for me! The day I officially start publishing this story! _**

**_Before beginning, one last explanation : the name of each chapter will be the name of a song which I love and think correspond in the chapter or the feel I wanted to give in the chapter._**

**_MK Ultra is the name of one of my favourite Muse song (which is also my favourite band ever that I saw only yesterday again _ sorry, rambling) but also the name of a secret governmental experiment on brain capacities. So I think this was exactly what Kate was, isn't it?_**

**_Anyway, I hope you'll leave me a little comment to tell me how you liked the chapter. Your support will be crucial for me._**

**_Oh and, as ever, it has been corrected by the lovely Photo100 ! Thanks so much ! _**

**_And I'll also mention MerlinLover who convinced me to publish that today!_**

**_*takes a deep encouraging breathe to calm her nerves* Geronimo !_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: MK Ultra_**

It was nearly midnight in the ATRD Institute and Kate was still awake. Not that it was unusual. She has been there for almost a year and a half and her sleep, despairingly, hadn't improved. That's why she spent most of her nights in the huge library the Institute kindly allowed her access to. In fact she spent most of her time there, at least, when she wasn't being used as a guinea pig by the researchers. She didn't even know what they were doing exactly but, in any case, she wouldn't be able to go elsewhere.

That night, she was reading a book about the ways and tools used to study the Universe. She'd always had been fascinated by everything touching Science and Astronomy and the book she was reading was mixing Physics, Chemistry and Astronomy. Admittedly, it was all very complicated but she had made it her mission to try and understand as much as she could. She didn't really think that much of it would be of any use to her but she had discovered that concentrating on a book was, these days, the only thing that allowed her to ignore the constant white noise that crowded her head all day and night.

At half past midnight, just like every other night, a guard passed, sent a glance through the glass walls of the room to check for intruders before waving at her and continuing on his way. He was fed up with his boring job but knew he had to keep it because he had a wife and an unborn-child to care for. Kate answered his smile with one of hers, trying to convey her support and understanding. She herself sometimes wanted to get out of here, even if she knew it was impossible. She suddenly wondered if the guard knew anything about what was going on here, about the experimentations or her so called "gift".

She followed his thoughts for some time but lost him when he entered the A-wing of the Institute. She decided to try to get some sleep as she knew no one would be about for at least four hours, which was a long enough time for her to manage to fall asleep… Before being waken by the numerous thoughts of the numerous people working at the Institute.

* * *

The next morning, at seven am, Sam discreetly knocked at Kate's door.

"Hi Sam. Yes I'm ready to go and play the lively guinea pig." Kate said without even turning towards the newcomer.

"I didn't even say anything Kate." Sam reprimanded her friend in good humor.

"Advantage to reading minds my dear." Kate retaliated making the red-headed girl stick her tongue out.

Kate got up and smiled at the young researcher before following her up the corridor that led them to the lab where the day's experiment would take place. Sam was one of the only people that Kate really appreciated in the Institute because she knew that she was the only one who didn't see her as a circus freak to train or study under a microscope. She knew that her friend was truly interested in her, that she was wondering what could have happened to Kate for her to accept to volunteer for the Institute experiments. A question that would probably never be answered as the Institute took the precaution of wiping her memories.

Sam had arrived a little more than a year before at the "Alien Technology Research & Development" Institute. She had been recruited there after brilliantly graduating from one of the best Medical School. She had been looking for a job and the Institute had offered her more than comfortable pay as well as the opportunity to work in such a renowned place. All she had to do was sign a very strict and unbreakable confidentiality clause in her contract. Of course it seemed nothing so she had done it and immediately after that had been brought deeper into the building where she had been face with a fraction of the best equipped research facility she had ever seen in her life. She had wanted to know who was financing it but the answer would always be the same: _That is none of your business, Doctor._ Later, once she had been there for a few days, she had learned that the Institute's vague aim was to salvage alien technologies to try and adapt them for everyday use. A bit pretentious in Sam's opinion, but it wasn't her place to judge that.

For the first few days, when she had been in formation, she had wondered what she would have to do as she hadn't any kind of knowledge in "aliens". She had then been explained that a "human" experiment had just begun. A volunteer had been selected and they had augmented her brain capacity via a device found on a space-ship that had crashed landed. And that's where her skills came in play. The Institute needed a doctor to watch over the health of their guinea pig, as she had been changed by the experiment performed on her. In fact, the young woman they had chosen had developed a particular "gift". She could read minds of the people around her. The Institute hoped to understand the workings of the '"gift", thus allowing the subject to master and use it. And that's how Sam met Kate and they became friends.

At first, Sam had had trouble getting used to the fact that Kate could hear all her thoughts but, in the end, she just decided to trust the other girl. She had learned that Kate wasn't one to judge people's thoughts and that she hated her ability more often than not. She always had the feeling she was violating people's intimacy. She had told Sam that it was very disturbing to constantly know everything everyone thought, especially when said thoughts concerned yourself. Nothing was a secret to Kate anymore. More than that, this "gift" could be quite painful for her when she had the bad luck to find herself with too many people at the same time. Indeed, the first time Sam met Kate she had been sealed for months in her rooms while trying to make all the voices inside her head go away. She hadn't let anyone near her but, finally, Sam had managed to get through to her, becoming her confidante and since then, both women spent much more time together.

Kate had told her she was amnesiac. Her first memory was the moment she woke up at the Institute after a two months long coma. Strangely enough, she remembered everything she had been taught at school but couldn't remember her name, her friends, her family or even how she arrived at the Institute. Sam had tried to help her by going to her own chiefs to ask for information but they had strictly refused stating that it was Kate herself who had asked to never be told about her past. This had only added to the mystery that was the young woman. The young doctor had indeed noticed many scars on Kate that were proofs of surgery and serious injuries. The most impressive of them all being a long scar on the side of her neck that Kate always hid with a scarf carefully tied above it. Sam thought it could be the mark of a gunshot but she couldn't understand why anyone would shoot the other woman. She was kind and loving. She never got angry, not even when she had to start tests again and again. She always took time to listen to others and give them advice.

Sam was brought back in reality by Kate laughing.

"What is it?" She asked.

"David." She said, pointing at the young scientist waving at them from behind the glass wall separating his lab from the corridor. "You should hear what he's thinking about right now."

"Tell me then."

"Well… Let just say he'd like to invite us both… He's kind of fantasizing about us… It's rather disgusting in fact."

Sam laughed at her friend's disgusted expression, once more wondering how strange this all must be for her. She was a pretty girl with long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes and, therefore, was the subject of many Inappropriate thoughts from their male colleagues. Of course, for them it was unconscious, but still. Not that Kate was complaining. She was just trying to ignore those kinds of thoughts to the best of her ability. As for Sam, she was ginger with far too much curly hair and glasses to correct her myopia. She was taller than Kate by several inches which was a cause for endless teasing between the two of them.

After this small interlude the two continued on their way and it was several minutes later that they finally arrived in the experiment lab 4 where Professor Clearance, Project Chief, was waiting impatiently for them.

"Here you are. Finally." He exclaimed, his tone cold and cutting.

"Good morning to you too." Kate answered calmly, completely unimpressed by the older man.

"Yeah, right, good morning. Lots of work today so we better begin. We're going to monitor you with the brain scanner to see which zones are activating when you use your gift."

"I don't want to seem rude Sir, but you speak like I chose to use the gift but I don't control it. And we've already done this kind of test many times before…"

"I know that Miss. But this time we're trying to see how your brain reacts to stimulation."

"Stimulation, Sir?" Sam asked, suddenly worried as she saw Kate looking scared at the researcher's thoughts. "What kind of stimulation?"

"A room full of thinking people." The Professor answered lightly. "We'll make them go in little by little and monitor the changes in Kate's brain."

Kate tensed. They had already tried a similar experiment two months after she awoke and it hadn't ended very well for her. To say the least. She had had some kind of fit with the impression of drowning under the pressure of so many thoughts inside her mind. All those thoughts and emotions had been like needles pushed inside her mind and nerves. Unbearable.

"Isn't that dangerous for Kate's health?" Sam asked, the warning lights in her head turning to red.

"Of course not. We will control the situation." The Professor answered matter-of-factly even if his eyes clearly stated that he couldn't care less about her opinions or Kate's health.

Sam glared at the Professor but said nothing. She knew she had no power. She was only there to patch Kate up whenever one of their tests went wrong so that she could still be "operational". And that had happened many times already. She was about to give her superior a piece of her mind but Kate interrupted her.

"It's okay Sam, I'll do it." She said before leaving the room to prepare herself.

Once in the scanner room, two technicians came to her, attaching dozens of sensors to her before sitting her down on a leather chair. The scanner descended and Kate forced herself to breathe deeply. She hated the feeling of imprisonment these kinds of test always gave her. She was hearing the thoughts of the people around her. The Professor was reviewing the protocols he had planned, already analyzing the first results on his screen. The assistants were waiting for the older man's order, curiously waiting to see how she would react. And, finally, Sam was worrying for her but trying to keep her mind calm and collected with happy thoughts to help her. Kate could just picture the other woman wringing her hands nervously, eyes fixed anxiously on the control screens in front of her. The telepath smiled softly. She definitely loved that doctor. It was good to know that someone was worrying about her well-being and not just her capability to run through endless tests and experimentations.

After a few minutes, she heard a new set of thoughts coming nearby, then another, and another, and another. It was a steady progress and Kate soon thought that the little room must be at least half full. All those thoughts were beginning to take more and more room in her own mind and she began to have trouble separating hers from theirs. Her head began to spin and she felt her heart beat faster under the stress caused to her mind. She wanted to get out of the scanner and run but, of course, she had been attached to the seat.

"I… Hum… I'm not feeling so well." Kate began, her voice trembling slightly. "Could we stop, please?"

"No. Readings are just getting interesting." The voice of the Professor came through the speakers.

"Kate." Sam said. "Try to calm down, okay? Breathe deeply."

"Trying." Kate answered.

However she knew she wouldn't be able to keep that up for long. She was desperatly trying to keep herself calm and a hold onto the noise inside her head but everything was just mixing up. It felt like being in a really crowded room, only ten times worse. She couldn't distinguish the thoughts of the researchers trying to understand what was happening anymore, the ones that were worrying, the ones that thought of what they were missing and the ones that were wondering when they would finally be released. She couldn't think straight anymore and pain was now raging in her mind as if all her nerves were on fire. She was suffocating, her breaths coming in sharp pants. And before she could comprehend anything more, everything went blank and she lost consciousness, gratefully welcoming the soothing, silent darkness.

* * *

_**So... Was it any interesting?**_


	3. Blackout

**_Hello dear readers ! I am back ! Yay ! _**

**_So, here is the chapter 2. I hope you will like it. I'm a bit sad not much people are reading this story but well... I was kind of expecting it._**

**_Anyway, I'll let you enjoy that chapter!_**

**_Story title is once more the title of a Muse song which is probably one of my favourite (and even more since I saw it live two weeks ago.) _**

**_See you soon :D_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Blackout_**

Sam slammed Professor Clearance's door shut so loudly that the sound echoed noisily in the corridor. He made her so angry with his pompous manners!

She had gone to his office to give him a piece of her mind on just how their latest "experiment" had gone and all he had to say was that she had no say in that concern and was only here to ensure Kate was tended to when something went wrong.

Sam had nearly thrown him his neatly frame Oxford diploma back to him when he had told her that Kate was aware of the risks and had signed up for them. He then had promptly told her to leave as he had lots of data to analyze.

Sam furiously pushed the call button for the lift to the basement and resisted the urge to tap her foot while waiting. When she had left her, the telepath was still unconscious after the fit she had had when the twentieth person had entered the experimental lab. It had all been too much for her to bear.

Finally, she arrived at the basement and got out of the lift. She was still so angry that she almost walked straight into a man on her way out. She excused herself and he took the opportunity to flash a Health and Safety Inspector card under her nose. He politely asked her where the archives where. Sam explained the way to him, trying to contain her annoyance. As if she had time to play guide! The strange man thanked her before getting into the lift himself. For a second, Sam wondered how the Health and Safety Inspector had arrived in the basement or even why he was here. As if this damn Institute obeyed the laws!

When the young doctor arrived in Kate's chamber, anger still burnt under her skin. She went to the bed. The telepath would have looked almost peacefully asleep if not for the slight tremors running through her body from time to time and the sweat still pearling on her forehead.

Sam knew from past experience that she shouldn't worry and that the other woman would be alright in a few hours, but this knowledge didn't stop the anxious knot in her stomach from forming.

Kate always wanted to do too much. She never refused any experiment, not even the most dangerous ones where they would test chemical compounds on her. It was an endless cause of dispute between the two stubborn friends: Sam thought Kate was being hot headed while the telepath complained about the doctor's mother hen attitude.

Sam checked Kate's vitals and, satisfied that her blood pressure and heart rate was back to normal, went to sit in the comfortable armchair installed in the corner of the room. She took one of the books lying around on the table and began thumbing through it, settling herself in for the long wait ahead.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Kate began shifting a little. For a moment, she kept her eyes closed, taking note of her state. She didn't feel so bad if she ignored the slight headache still pulsating in the front of her brain. Concentrating a bit, she couldn't hear many thoughts, which told her that it was probably nighttime.

She opened her eyes and pushed herself up a bit. Glancing around the room she noticed Sam sleeping in her armchair. Kate smiled. Sam would never change.

The telepath tried to get up but her movements were promptly stopped by perfusions and wires linking her to the machines monitoring her health. She suppressed an annoyed sigh and pulled the perfusions needles out, blood escaping immediately from the veins. She didn't care for the pain, however, and began removing the different sensors covering her. Of course, disconnecting the sensors made strident alarm go off, waking Sam with a jump.

"Kate!" The doctor exclaimed, hand going to her heart. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going for a walk!"

"What? But you just woke up! You should rest!"

"Oh Sam, please! As you said, I just woke up. And I feel fine; all I want is a bit of fresh air."

"Until when Kate? Until when do you think you will feel fine, hum? Tell me? Until your heart stops and your brain fries? You take too many risks and you know it!" Sam cried out, knowing she might be over-reacting but not caring. "You shouldn't have let the Professor continue his experiment. He has to rely on you, not the contrary!"

"Sam." Kate tried to interrupt softly. "Calm down…"

"You want me to calm down, Kate? You are my friend! Day after day you put your life at stake and I am the one who has to save you! I'm worried! Isn't that normal?"

"It is." Kate answered, keeping her voice diplomatic. "I'm really sorry for all of this Sam. You know that I don't do it to worry you, right? It's just that… It's the only way I have to get out of here one day."

"How?" Sam questioned, suddenly lost.

"The more I use my gift, the more I learn its limits and, with those experiments, the more I control it. Once I control it completely, I'll be able to cut myself off from other people's thoughts and then I'll be able to leave the Institute and finally start a new life. Stop being a guinea pig. But I have to control this gift first." Kate explained, hoping the young doctor would understand.

"And you think killing yourself will help to control your telepathy?"

"I don't plan on dying, I assure you. And I'm making progress. My range has really improved. I can almost go to the A-wing."

"Really?"

Yep." Kate confirmed, proudly. "So, doctor, can I get out now?"

Sam growled softly.

"Right. Right. Okay. But first, let me examine you."

"Deal. Thank you, Sam." Kate said before hugging her friend.

Sam still didn't seem completely happy with Kate but she put it aside for the moment. She checked Kate's pupils, blood pressure and heart rate before cleaning the blood that had stained her arms when she took out the perfusions. The telepath then quickly got changed and steered her friend through the corridors and staircases until they arrived in front of the door leading to the rooftop. Sam opened it with her badge and the two women sat themselves down next to each other.

For a long time they silently watched the stars above them, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Can you imagine Sam," Kate began, lying down on the ground, one hand pillowing her head, "all the life that must be out there, in the stars? I'd like to discover that… Do you think I could become an Astronaut or something like that?"

"I don't know, Kate. Maybe…" Sam answered thoughtfully.

Silence fell again. Kate let her thoughts wander through the stars and her dreams of freedom and discovery, absent-mindedly playing with the necklace she wore. It would be the best, she thought. She was amnesic anyway, she might as well go explore the Universe, nothing really attached her to Earth. She could just go and travel for years in a row without missing anyone. She wanted to go and discover new planets, new species, new races.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the almost silence in her head. Except Sam's thoughts next to her, she could only hear a few whispers. That was why she preferred the night, the silence.

Sam, for her part, thought about what Kate had just told her. It was nice to know the other woman still had dreams but the doctor had doubts about their realization. She doubted that the Institute would let their favorite guinea pig go just like that, even and especially if she could control her gift. However, Sam swore to herself that she would do everything she could to help the younger girl get away as soon as possible. She deserved to be able to do what she wanted with her life.

The two friends stayed up on the roof until the sun began to rise. They watched as the red ball of light slowly rose up, casting its light on the city a few miles away. Sam then decided it was time to go back inside and get admonished by the members of the Institute who hated to see the two women up there. They split up and Kate went to the Library as Sam went back to her flat to catch some much needed sleep.

* * *

Sam came back later that morning after a good shower and a few hours' sleep. She was in a much better mood. She chatted softly with the receptionist as she signed the register and went to the lift at back of the entrance hall.

While waiting for it to come down, she noticed the same Health and Safety Inspector running towards the A-wing with an anxious expression on his face. She shrugged before entering the lift and hitting the button for the last floor where the library was.

She found Kate sitting at a table in the back of it, concentrating on a large book while playing with a strand of hair.

"I like it when you're in a good mood." Kate welcomed as her friend sat on the chair next to her.

"And I like to see you studying instead of playing the daredevil." Sam replied in the same tone.

"Thanks. Why are you here anyway? I thought that you were going home."

"I did. But well, as no-one was waiting for me, I thought I could very well come back and stay with my friend."

"Good to know I'm more interesting than an empty flat." Kate smiled, bumping her shoulder against Sam's.

The doctor smiled before beginning to laugh, quickly followed by Kate. Of course, the researchers next to them sent them death glares as they were supposedly concentrating on very important scientific publications. They decided it was better to get out and took Kate's book with them as they beat a hasty retreat, still laughing softly at the others scowls.

The two friends were walking towards the stairs when Kate suddenly stopped.

"Kate?" Sam asked, frowning. "What is it?"

"I… I don't know… Something isn't right… Wait…"

Kate could feel that something wrong was happening but she couldn't pinpoint what exactly. She stayed for a moment in silence, scanning the corridor around her for something unnatural. Then she finally understood what was wrong.

Silence…

A few minutes before, and her head had been buzzing with thoughts, not more than usually, but still full of the Institute's scientists. But now…

It was almost as if she had put her hands over her ears and couldn't hear anything properly, the noise in her head muted. She could still hear Sam's thoughts and the ones of the researchers in the library and the floor underneath but other than that… Nothing.

"Sam…" Kate stammered. "I… I can't hear the others anymore…"

"The others? What are you talking about, Kate?"

The telepath wanted to answer but she was interrupted by the shrill cry of an alarm that began ringing throughout the building. Red lights began flashing everywhere and the two women pressed their hands to their ears to protect them from the horrible noise. A few seconds later, researchers began flooding the corridor.

"What's happening?" Sam asked them.

"It's the isolation alarm; we have to get out before we're locked in!" One of them answered, not even stopping in his run for the stairs.

"Okay. Come on Kate, hurry up, we need to follow them!" The young doctor said, taking hold of Kate's arm to steer her towards the stairs.

"No! No Sam! We mustn't go there! It's dangerous!" Kate cried out, refusing to move.

"What are you talking about? We're going to be locked in if we don't hurry Kate!"

"Please Sam, believe me! Something wrong is happening down there! I'm not hearing any thoughts anymore! It's never happened before! It's like everyone just… disappeared…"

"You can't be right Kate, they're probably just evacuated the building that's all. And that's what we also should be doing too." Sam said calmly even if a seed of doubt appeared at the sound of Kate's fear.

For the whole time, Sam had kept tugging the other women and now finally managed to make her move. They made their way towards the staircase but stopped suddenly as they heard heavy footsteps coming that way.

They exchanged a look and Kate shook her head, answering the doctor's silent question. No, she didn't hear any thoughts. Nothing. Just silence and Sam's thoughts which were getting more and more anxious as the sounds came close.

A bad feeling made its way to Kate's gut, telling her to hide as quickly as possible. Usually, curiosity would have pushed her to discover what was coming their way, but the silence in her head just made her want to hide or possibly run. She reached for Sam's hand again and pulled on it, trying to make her friend move but she was petrified.

"Sam!" Kate hissed at her. "Hurry up!"

Sam shook herself out of her daze and the two women began running down the corridor, back the way they came. They wanted to get to the emergency staircases that led directly outside. They turned to the right at the end of the corridor but stopped abruptly. In front of them were three men, well, if they could still me called men…

A metallic exoskeleton covered most of their skin while their heads were recovered with a metallic helmet. They were talking amongst themselves but even their voices sounded metallic, jerky and robotic. They seemed to be looking for someone.

Thankfully, however, they hadn't noticed the two women standing in the middle of the corridor. They began slowly walking backwards but Sam bumped into a table. The vase on it wobbled before falling, as if in slow motion, under the horrified gaze of the two friends.

The three "men" turned as one at the sound and lifted their arms towards them. For a few seconds everything seemed frozen and then the men began firing.

Everything seemed to be happening like a film for Kate. She had no time to think before Sam pushed her into the corridor they had just left, thus protecting her from the flying bullets. Kate fell heavily onto the floor and could only watch as two bullets went through Sam's body. The doctor fell to the ground. Kate cried out and moved to help her but her friend stopped her with a look.

"Leave me." Sam thought.

"What?" Kate answered, desperation seeping in her voice. "No way, Sam!"

"Kate, please, do as I say for once in your life. You can't do anything for me." The hurt woman continued in her mind. "I'm a doctor and I know I'm too badly hurt to be saved. But you, you still have a chance. Hide somewhere and don't move. It's not you they're looking for. I'm sure of it. Once they've left you can go and live your life. That's the chance you were waiting for."

"Sam, no… Please…"

"Kate, please, go now! Your life is important! You could great things with your gift! Don't give up now! Go!"

Kate hesitated for a few more seconds, grief, fear and pain making their way into her heart but she finally nodded once.

The two friends exchanged one last look, tears streaming down both their faces, and then Kate turned her back and began quickly going back down the corridor. A few feet away the door to the library was still open and she lost no time in throwing herself in. She locked the door and quickly went as far as possible from it, hiding behind the shelves, praying that the metal men wouldn't find her.

For a few seconds, she didn't even dare to breathe, waiting, tense, to hear the door open. When nothing happened except the heavy footsteps fading away, she let herself relax a bit against the shelf.

Now everything was deathly silent, even Sam's thoughts had faded into nothingness. Kate felt despair fill her and she squeezed her knees tightly against her chest, her whole body trembling with the aftermath of the adrenaline rush and harsh sobs.

For months she had craved for silence in her head but now she had it, she didn't want it anymore. She wanted to go back. She wanted to hear dozen of thoughts in her mind again.

Fear coursed through her body, clouding her thoughts and making it hard to breathe. She quickly lost track of time.

She didn't know how long she had been hiding for in the dark corner, tears falling from her eyes, when she suddenly heard someone trying to get into the library. She tensed, her heart picking up pace once again. She uselessly tried to quiet her breathes and to hide even more in the shadows as she waited.

She heard the door open and someone get in before it closed, a whistling noise accompanying it. She tried to stop moving and even breathing, as the stranger made his way into the library.

He didn't seem to notice her until the moment he was about to leave the room. He retraced his steps and stoppe, crouching down in front of her. She began breathing again when she saw he had nothing to do with the metal-men that had killed Sam.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor." The man introduced himself, his voice gentle and soothing. "And who are you?"

For a long minute, Kate could only stare at the man in front of her. After all she had just lived and seen, all the deaths and the fear, this man was casually asking her who she was. She felt lost. The man in front of her didn't seem fazed at all by the events. It looked like he saw it every day.

"I… My… My name is Kate." She finally answered, her voice scratching against her throat. "Kate Delorro."

"Very well Kate Delorro. Nice to meet you. What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't it be me asking that question?" Kate asked, frowning. "How do I know you're not with those… those metal-men?"

"You don't." The man conceded, visibly trying to avoid angering her. "But I swear to you I'm not with them. Quite the contrary in fact, I was trying to avoid all that but I've been too late… I thought Jack had destroyed all those cyber converting units." The Doctor answered, beginning to speak very fast.

Kate stared at him uncomprehendingly again. Cyber-converting units? _What the hell were those?_, she asked herself.

"Anyway," The Doctor continued without missing a beat. "It doesn't matter now. We have to get you out of here. But how? Those Cybermen are searching the whole building… Kate, do you know of a way to get out without passing through the front doors?"

He suddenly asked, concentrating on her again.

"I… I don't know… I don't know the building that well… Usually I'm in the basement." Kate answered, doubting that she was being of any help.

"Of course! The basement! Why didn't I think of it! There has to be a fire exit here! We have to go down there, come on!" He declared taking her hand.

He tried to pull her up but she refused to move an inch, taking her hand back and wrapping it back around her legs.

"No, no. I… I can't go out there." She said, terror coming back with force.

"Listen Kate, I know you're scared. I know. And I'm sorry. But it's the only way. If we stay here, the Cybermen will find us and they will kill us both. You don't want that, right?"

Holding her gaze, the Doctor held his hand out once more but Kate couldn't find the courage to move, terrified of what was outside the Library. Not only the Cybermen, as the Doctor called them, but the dead, the dozens of bodies of people she knew that they would pass.

"Kate, I know it's hard but you have to trust me. I swear nothing will happen to you."

The Doctor looked into her wide eyes, trying to convince her that he was being honest and could be trusted, that he would protect her.

Kate stared right back. She didn't know why but something told her that she could indeed trust this strange man who spoke with words she didn't always understand. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and finally took the outstretched hand.

"Molto bene!" He cried out with a huge, proud smile. "Come on then!"

The Doctor led her to the door and took his sonic screwdriver out, unlocking the door and taking a look outside. When he was sure the corridor was deserted, the two went out, careful to make as little noise as possible.

Kate was trembling, heart beating so fast it was dizzying. They were approaching the place where Sam had died and the closer they got the more Kate wanted to turn around and run away. She probably would have done if the Doctor hadn't been gripping her hand strongly, offering a small comfort and the necessary courage to put one foot in front of the other.

They were rounding a corner when Kate got sight of her friend, still in the same position. Kate froze, unable to tear her eyes away from her confidant's red blood that had soaked through her white coat and the carpet.

Guilt soared through her heart, poisoning her blood. It was her fault Sam was dead. She had died protecting her, offering her the opportunity to live the life she dreamt of.

Strangely enough, the feeling felt familiar to Kate, almost as if Sam's death wasn't the first she was responsible for.

The Doctor stopped too and looked at the young woman next to him. She was almost deathly pale and shaking as if just waking from a nightmare. Except it was real life and the deaths were real. He knew only too well how that felt.

"It's not your fault." He affirmed, guessing her thoughts.

"How would you know?" She snapped a bit more harshly that she intended. "She… She was my friend; she saved my life even though she shouldn't have been here." She explained more softly.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said, putting his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look away from Sam. "I'm really sorry but we have to continue. But she didn't die for you to give up now."

He took her hand again and gave it a slight tug. Kate nodded her head slightly then moved on her own, crouching down near Sam. She whispered something the Doctor couldn't catch before pushing herself up and turning back towards her mysterious companion.

"We're going to need this." She explained, showing him her friend's access badge.

"Good idea! Come on then!" The Doctor complimented and they took off again, running silently hand in hand.

* * *

_**So, any good? Anyone even reading except my dear "Fluttered Pulses of a Daydream" ?**_


End file.
